Kull Makan
Kull Makan was a Force Sensitive Human male and the leader of the Acolytes of Nox. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars: Echoes Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 He arrived on Yavin 4 with a group of his assassins to capture Luke Skywalker. Finding him within one of the larger Massassi Temples, he used his own connection to the Force, augmented by the natural Dark Side connection the planet had to capture Luke within a cage created by the ancient Massassi. Kull watched Luke Skywalker with delight trying to break out from the cage that he managed to lock him into and he reveals to Luke that aside from the Temple they are in now, there are ancient Massassi sites on other planets like Dantooine and Lothal. Kull also explains that the cage Luke is in is one that can cloud and infiltrate his mind. Finally he finds what he needs and heads towards the location where it is supposed to be, finding an ancient sphere. This however creates a shockwave that shatters Luke's cage. When Luke Skywalker escapes thanks to the shockwave released by the sphere, he orders his men to hunt Skywalker down as he probably will try to escape off planet. This proves to be correct, when Skywalker escape in his X-wing. He sends his pilots after them with their acquired V-19 Torrent Starfighters but they are unable to stop him. He later watches over the ancient sphere found on Yavin 4 to be loaded onto a retrofitted Gozanthi-class Cruiser. Aboard his modified cruiser, Makan was waiting over an ice planet when he recieved a message from Captain Shook, informing him on the progress on their side on Coruscant and that they are ready to test the Sphere. Kull orders her to keep him informed on the progress as his contractors are about to arrive. Just then the enormous Eclipse arrived from Hyperspace and its escorts as well. Admiral Rae Sloane hailed him, ordering him to come aboard her ship. He arrives aboard the Eclipse and met with Grand Admiral Rae Sloane. When asked, he reveals that the Acolytes of Nox had been contracted by an unknown source to obtain two of the last Sphere of Life. He also told her that the Sphere of Life was a millennia old artifact that was a superweapon. He also revealed that their contractor informed him that one of the Sphere of Life was supposed to be handed to Sloane and tested out on Coruscant. However as they prepared, an engineer informed him and Sloane that the activation mechanism does not work at the planet and he remotedly activates the Sphere that is available on Coruscant. Age of the New Republic Star Wars: Aftermath - Shadow's End He and his fellow Acolytes of Nox joined the forces of the Imperial Remnant on Espar to infiltrate a walled settlement to seemingly come for their Doaxium mine. He is confronted by Norra Wexley, whom he ran into years ago and she thought she had killed him. He then prepares to execute her on the spot.